


Power Dynamics

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, First Time, Fix-It, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sex Talk, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix it for the "A bed and some privacy" scene on August 26</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Dynamics

"All I need is a bed and some privacy!"

"Katie just left, she'll be a few hours, and there is indeed a bed in my bedroom…" Reid stood up and held his hand out to Luke. "Wanna take a look at it?"

Once inside Reid's bedroom sudden uncertainty came over Luke. He kept standing rooted to the spot as he watched Reid sit down on the bed and take his shoes and socks off.

Reid patted the mattress beside him as he watched Luke bite his lip.

Slowly Luke moved over and sat down beside Reid, mirroring his action by taking his own shoes off.  
Once Luke was done Reid kissed him. What started out slow and sensual quickly turned hot and messy. Before breaking the kiss Reid put his hands on Luke's chest, pushing him back dawn into the cushions.

"Want me to close the blinds?" Reid asked as he leaned over Luke and let his hands wander over his chest, rubbing against Luke's nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

"No, I'm fine!" Luke said with a gasp.

Reid plundered his mouth again, leaving them both flushed and breathless.

"I like your arms, "Reid said as he pushed his hands up Luke's sleeves, gripping both arms to make his point.

"You do?" Luke asked, flushing further in embarrassment.

"They're really strong" Reid said, letting his fingers ghost over the slightly bulging muscles. "Since Dallas I can't help but imagine how it must feel to get pinned down by them"

Luke gulped. "You … you want me to hold you down?"

"You sound surprised!" Reid voice was muffled as he pressed his face into the crook of Luke's neck.

"I … expected that you would want to be in charge"

"Sometimes!" Reid said as he looked directly into Luke's eyes. "Other times I will need you to take control over me. Can you do that Luke?"

Luke tried to avoid looking at Reid, but Reid's hand was there to stop him from turning his head.

"Yes," Luke said after all, "I can do it, I'm just not sure why you would want me to take control." He licked over his too dry lips. "You know my experience is limited, you on the other hand …"

Reid laughed. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted by the impression you have of me." His hand slipped under the hem of Luke's shirt as he spoke. "Just so we're clear, yes, I had my share of lovers. No, I didn't have a different one every night, nor every week, every month. Not even close."

Luke moved to allow Reid help him out of his shirt.

"So you're not the sex-god I made you out to be in my head?"

"Oh I am," Reid said dryly before leaning down to suck Luke's nipples into hardness, "but I put quality before quantity."

"Good to know that," Luke said as he pushed his finger into Reid's hair, holding his head down to his chest, encouraging him to continue.

Reid scrapped his teeth over the swollen nubs, making Luke moan softly.

"You like that?" Reid asked lowly

"Very much!" Luke admitted

"Good!" Reid drawled out before diving back in to soothe the sensitive flesh with small flicks of his tongue.

Minutes later Luke used his hold on Reid's hair to guide the older man back up and into a deep kiss.

"Don't think you distracted me from my question. Why would you want me to take over control?" Luke asked again

Reid's fingers traced over Luke's kiss swollen lips before he spoke. "Because every now and then I need it. Need to be able to let go, have no responsibility, no control. Have it all stripped way, be powerless and at the mercy of someone else."

"Wow!" was all Luke could say at the intently of Reid's words. "I never expected to hear that from you"

"I have to be in full control most of the time. It's necessary when you have the difference of life and death in your hands. It's liberating to have it all taken away sometimes. To be forced to give up all that control. It helps me to stay sane."

Reid growled as he felt Luke's hand sneak under the waistband of his jeans and squeeze his butt. "Keep that up and you'll have me buried balls deep and pounding you like there's no tomorrow before you can say ´trust fund`"

"Promises, promises!" Luke laughed breathlessly and rubbed his prominently bulged crotch against Reid's thigh. "So much for not being a control freak!"

"You never answered if you'd be able to show me my ropes!"

"Speaking of… would I have to tie you down as well? Hurt you?"

"I wouldn't mind it," Reid answered honestly as he opened Luke's pants. "Hold me down, tie me up, gag me, spank me. I'm happy either way. Nothing really painful or damaging through"

Luke arched into the touch as Reid's fist closed around his cock.

"All those guys mentioned before," Reid said as he languidly stroked Luke, "there were very few I could trust enough to let fully go. But, Luke, I know that I can trust you for this. So I have to ask again. Can you do this? Will you do it? For me?"

At the last part of Reid's question a tremor ran through Luke as he realized how big and important a thing this was for Reid to ask of him. Alongside his lust he could feel the love he had for this man swell inside himself. There was only one answer, and he gave it with certainty. "Yes!"

He helped Reid out of his pants. "Do I have to take over now?"

"No, " Reid said, his voice hoarse with need. "I think we can share control just fine right now"

"Good," Luke whimpered, "because I think you promised me one hell of a pounding"

".. and here I thought you'd never ask!" Reid said as he reached for supplies


End file.
